


I can't help it that I need you

by marriedmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Michael, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Top Ashton, Whiny Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum
Summary: " “Damn it Ashton, just fuck me already.” Michael groaned, getting impatient. As much as he loved Ashton teasing him, he wanted release now. “Pleeeease.” Ashton smirked against his jaw before he moved and brought Michael’s lips to his in a searing kiss. Tongues moved against one another as Ashton’s hand skimmed down the blonde’s body, getting slowly closer to where the blonde needed it most. "Or Mashton morning sex





	I can't help it that I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts).



> For Laura who somehow deals with me rambling about 5sos everyday. Here's some Mashton because there's not enough of them on here.
> 
> Title from Bea Miller's "Burning Bridges" which has nothing to do with this fic but it's a nice lyric.
> 
> If you found this by googling yours or a loved one's name, you might not want to read this.

He woke to the feel of lips running from his left shoulder to the right, small nips in between. A small moan left the blonde’s lips as his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, my love.” The man above him murmured into his skin, grazing his teeth over a small dark spot he had created the night before.

“Mmmm, Ashhhh..” Michael mumbled, feeling his body heat up the more Ashton kissed him. “It’s too early to be up” he whined as his eyes fluttered close again.

“It is nearly nine Michael.” Ashton said, nibbling his neck. “You have to get up soon anyways for writing.”

“I can be a bit late.” Michael protested, trying to fight the urge to arch closer to Ashton’s warm body. “Especially after last night.”

“Mmm, but you did enjoy last night, right?” Ashton asked with a small smirk.

“Maybe.” Michael answered with a small grin. “Too tired to think.”

“I’ll just have to wake you up more.” Ashton said then proceeded to bite Michael’s neck lightly. Michael couldn’t help but moan. Ashton chuckled and nibbled on it before moving his hands up and down the blonde’s spine.

“Ash…” Michael whined. He went to roll over but Ashton moved his left hand to his back, pinning him down.

“Don’t move.” Ashton murmured and kissing down his neck to his spine again. He heard Michael’s breathing increase the lower he got. The lower he moved the lower the sheet that covered Michael’s creamy skin lowered as well. Soon enough there wasn’t anything to cover the gorgeous man on the bed. Ashton sat up and let his eyes roam his backside, biting his lip. He let his hand wander down until he reach Michael’s ass cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze.

“Aaaash.” Michael whined again, grinding against the bed a little to try and relieve his hardening cock. Knowing Ashton was admiring his ass while teasing him was arousing him to no end. Ashton chuckled when he heard his love’s whine again and continued to knead his ass, occasionally spreading the cheeks to look at the pink hole in between them.

Ashton trailed a finger in between his cheeks, teasing the blonde’s hole, making him whine louder. He continued to tease him until Michael started grinding into the bed. Ashton stopped him and put one arm under him, lifting his hips off the bed. Michael whimpered at the loss of friction, but the whimper turned into a gasp when he felt something wet against his hole.

Ashton used both hands to spread Michael’s ass so he could lick over the hole easily, starting with kitten licks and slowly working Michael open. Every slow lick had Michael whining for more, encouraging Ashton to dip his tongue into his love’s hole. 

“Aaaasshhh…” Michael moaned. Ashton stopped and flipped him over.

“Yes?” he asked as he hovered over him, looking into his bright green eyes.

“Touch me…” Michael said breathlessly.

“Of course.” Ashton said before kissing him softly. They kissed until they needed air then Ashton trailed kisses down his neck to Michael’s Adam’s apple. Michael moaned loudly as Ashton bit down gently. Ashton brought his right hand up Michael’s side, gently, almost like he wasn’t touching him at all, before rubbing his thumb over the man’s left nipple. Michael moaned and arched his back, hoping for more contact. Ashton smirked as he felt one of Michael’s hands in his hair, gripping it lightly.

He moved his head down until his mouth found one of the blonde’s nipples. Michael gasped lightly as he felt warm lips wrap around the small nub. Ashton moaned as he felt the grip in his hair tighten slightly. He ran his tongue over the hard nub before biting it gently. His other hand rolled the other nipple between his fingers, making sure each one was getting attention before he twitched positions. He smirked against Michael’s chest as he felt the man’s hips buck up.

“Ash please!” Michael whimpered, wanting Ashton between his thighs where his cock was leaking already.

“Hmm?” Ashton hummed.

“T-touch me.” Michael stuttered as he felt teeth scrape his nipple.

“I am Michael.” Ashton said. Michael whimpered as hot breath brushed against his sensitive skin.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Michael groaned.

“Where do you want me to touch you then?” Ashton asked as he moved his head back up Michael’s body so his face was hovering over Michael’s.

“You know where…” Michael whined, his hips bucking slightly.

“I won't know unless you tell me.” Ashton murmured, kissing his jaw.

“Damn it Ashton, just fuck me already.” Michael groaned, getting impatient. As much as he loved Ashton teasing him, he wanted release now. “Pleeeease.” Ashton smirked against his jaw before he moved and brought Michael’s lips to his in a searing kiss. Tongues moved against one another as Ashton’s hand skimmed down the blonde’s body, getting slowly closer to where the blonde needed it most.

Michael's hips bucked up once more as he felt Ashton’s hand cup his cock. Ashton hummed into Michael’s mouth as he pumped his hand on Michael’s cock. 

“Michael, you’re already leaking.” Ashton murmured against his lips. Michael moaned as Ashton ran his finger against his tip.

“Only for you…” Michael said breathlessly, making Ashton smile at him before recapturing his lips again. Ashton quickly got up to get the lube and settled back on top of the blonde. Michael moaned into Ashton’s mouth as the older man pushed a lubed up finger inside him. He started thrusting his finger at a slow pace, and after a few minutes he added a second.

Michael thrusted his hips up in time with Ashton’s hand. “More…” Michael moaned. Ashton added a third and picked up the pace, making Michael moan louder. Ashton crooked his fingers upwards looking for Michael’s spot.

“Ahh, ah!” Michael gasped loudly as Ashton found his prostate. Ashton had his lips attached to Michael’s neck, sucking on his pale skin. He could feel Michael’s nails scratch down his already marked up back. He didn’t mind it though, it just reminded him of how much Michael enjoyed it. “Ash!” Ashton moaned as he heard him call out his name. Another reason why Ashton loved to mark Michael’s neck while he made love to him was so he could hear every single delicious sound that came out of the man’s mouth. It made Ashton even harder.

“I’m so close.” Michael moaned, biting his lip, bucking his hips even harder. Ashton hummed again and picked up his pace even more, making Michael whimper and moan. Even without the man voicing it, Ashton could feel Michael was close by the way his walls start squeezing his fingers. Ashton bit him once more before moving his lips to his ear.

“Come for me, Michael.” Ashton whispered.

“Ah! Ash!” Michael moaned out his name, his back arching. Michael clawed at Ashton’s back, pulling them impossibly close together. Ashton leaned his head back and watched Michael’s face as he rode out his orgasm. Seeing Michael’s face through an orgasm was probably one of the sexiest things Ashton has ever seen. The older man kept his fingers in him, moving them slowly in and out of him.

When Michaael’s breathing finally evened out and his inner walls stopped clenching, Ashton pulled out his fingers. He sat up a bit and proceeded to lick his fingers clean, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend. Michael moaned at the sight. Ashton smirked down at him.

“You awake yet?” Ashton asked with a sly grin. Michael couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“I think I’m more tired than when I started.” Michael said. Ashtom puffed out his chest with pride, making the blonde laugh more. Ashton looked at the time and saw that he still had at least another two hours before he was supposed to be at the studio. He moved until he was lying beside the tired blonde and pulled him towards his body.

“What about you?” Michael asked when he was snuggled up next to him.

“You can do me later.” Ashton promised, kissing his head. “For now rest, you can still sleep for another hour or so before we have to get up.”

“Could have been sleeping for even more if someone would have kept their hands off of me.” Michael murmured teasingly.

“Yeah but you loved it.” Ashton said with a grin. Michael huffed before smiling.

“Love you.” He said sleepily.

“Love you too, Michael.” Ashton murmured, holding the man he loved as he slept.


End file.
